Many devices can sample their environment for different information. In some cases, devices may locally process audio or multimedia information from their environment. For example, “smart” cell phones (e.g., Apple iPhone®, Android™-operating system-based phones) have significant local processing capabilities as well as audio and video acquisition devices.